Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}-{0} & {2}-{-1} \\ {-2}-{4} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {-6} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$